¿Cómo Vivir Sin Ti?
by Cervezo
Summary: Blu, un inteligente guacamayo azul, ha salvado con gran valentía su hogar en la selva amazónica. Sin embargo, el costo de su heroica acción, ha sido saldado con su vida. ¿Podrán sus hijos comenzar una nueva vida sin él? ¿Podrá Perla ser feliz sin su amada ave?
1. La Valentía De Un Grande

**La Valentía De Un Grande**

* * *

 _– ¿Dar tu vida por protección de los que amas? Eso es ser un verdadero héroe –_

* * *

—¡Blu! —gritó Perla preocupada después de escuchar la gran explosión a la que se enfrentó Blu alejando la dinamita.

—¡Pepillo! —dijo Gaby en similares condiciones a las de Perla, pues también Pepillo se vio afectado por la explosión.

Mientras tanto, Pepillo y Blu se encontraban desmayados en el piso selvático debido al gran estallido. Una vez que el humo se retiró, fue posible saber que ambos estaban malheridos con grandes cortaduras y llagas, pues proyectiles de la dinamita causaron graves heridas en cuerpos de ambos.

—¡Por fin te veré morir, aunque el costo deba ser saldado con mi vida! —exclamó severamente Pepillo sin poder moverse al ver a Blu tan herido.

—Pero, ¿por qué me odias tanto? Si yo nunca te di motivos para que me odiaras —jadeó con dificultad Blu intentando levantarse del piso.

—¡Todas las aves son detestables para mí! ¡Y en especial tú y tu nauseabunda familia, con su intolerable color! —confesó Pepillo, arrastrándose hacia Blu.

—Entiendo tu odio Pepillo, pero te perdono de corazón —expuso Blu derrumbándose en el piso, pues sus intentos de levantarse fueron inútiles.

—¡No necesito tu perdón idiota! ¡Sólo quiero verte morir! —fueron las últimas palabras de Pepillo, para dejar de existir.

Por otra parte, Perla se acercó con dificultad a la zona donde ambos se encontraban desahuciados. Al llegar, pudo percatarse de que Pepillo estaba muerto y Blu agonizando.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Bluuuu! —gritó Perla destrozada volando lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lecho de muerte de su esposo.

—¡Ho... Hola Perlita! —vociferó con dolor Blu.

—¡Blu! —dijo Perla con lágrimas en los ojos e hincándose para poner la cabeza de su amado en sus piernas—. ¡Tú me prometiste un "Felices Por Siempre"! ¿Dónde está tu promesa? ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡Debes cumplirla!

—Parece que nuestro "Felices Por Siempre" debe terminar. Fui feliz a tu lado, pero ahora debes ser fuerte, pues tienes tres bellos hijos qué cuidar —comentó cada vez peor Blu.

—¡Por favor Blu! ¡No me dejes! —exclamó entre sollozo y lágrimas Perla, abrazando con sus alas el cuerpo herido de Blu.

—¿Sabes algo? La mejor decisión de mi vida fue dejar atrás Minnesota para volar a Río de Janeiro en aquélla oportunidad —reveló sus pensamientos Blu—. Recuerdo que en una ocasión me dijo Roberto que si algo me pasaba, él cuidaría de ti y de los niños. Sé que puedo confiar en él —recordó aquéllas palabras de su único amigo hacia él, cuando arribaron a la selva por primera vez.

—¡No Blu! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito! ¡Tenemos un hijo en camino! —sonrió entre lágrimas Perla por el secreto.

—Eso explica tus palabras en esa ocasión —dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro Blu.

—¿Qué día? ¿Qué palabras? —sollozó Perla, pues sabía que el momento se acercaba.

—Cuando llegamos a la selva, en nuestra primera noche me dijiste que cambiaría todo —dijo sonriendo Blu—. Sé fuerte por nuestro hijo, y recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado. ¡Te amo Perla! —y Blu se despidió tocando la mejilla de su esposa con su ala izquierda y dando un dulce beso en su pico.

—¡Bluuuuuuuuu! ¡Nooooooooo! —gritó Perla rompiendo en llanto desconsoladamente—. ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor!

En ese momento, la mente de Perla se nubló y acto seguido una ráfaga de recuerdos invadió sus pensamientos con escenas mostradas rápidamente. Cuando conoció a Blu en el hábitat artificial, cuando fueron secuestrados en una jaula, cuando fueron encadenados, cuando escaparon de los contrabandistas, cuando pasaron su primera noche juntos, cuando conocieron a Rafael, cuando se lanzaron de un risco para que Blu volara, cuando conocieron a Nico y Pedro, cuando bailaron en el club de samba, cuando vivieron el atardecer juntos en el tranvía, cuando fueron liberados de la cadena, cuando discutieron después de liberarse, cuando Blu la liberó en el avión, cuando ambos se besaron y Blu aprendió a volar, cuando Blu estuvo junto a ella en su recuperación, cuando se casaron, cuando nacieron sus hijos, cuando volaron al Amazonas...

—¡Blu! ¡Te amo! ¡No te vayas! —vociferó llorando recargada en el cuerpo de su esposo.

Todos los guacamayos azules llegaron en ese momento al sitio en que la tragedia se había suscitado, pues notaron los gritos y la tardanza de Perla en regresar con respuestas positivas. Todos los presentes miraban con pena la escena, pues sabían que Blu había dado su vida por defender la tribu.

—¡Ma... mamá! ¿Qué... qué pasó? —cuestionó con voz entrecortada Bia.

—¡Hi... hijos! ¡Su padre los amó como nadie en el mundo! Podremos vi... vivir sin él. ¡Su padr... e ya nos está cui... cuidando desde el cielo! —titubeó Perla sonriendo a sus 3 hijos, pero con evidente dolor en su rostro y resistiendo el llanto.

—¡Mamá! No me digas que... —dijo Carla a punto de soltar varias lágrimas.

—¡Noooo! ¡Papááááááá! —gritó Tiago para lanzarse llorando a abrazar el cuerpo de su difunto padre.

—¡De... debemos de ser fuer... fuertes hijos! Su padre dio todo por nosotros y no le gustaría vernos así —expuso Perla conteniendo el llanto.

Todos los guacamayos azules veían con pena la escena familiar. Les hubiera gustado apoyar en la situación o inculso remediarla, pero los hechos eran tan complicados que prefirieron no decir ni hacer nada.

—¿Por qué Pepillo? ¡No me dejes! —lloró tristemente Gabi sobre el cadáver de Pepillo—. Si no puedo vivir contigo, de nada me sirve seguir viviendo en éste mundo —y extrajo de su brazo una gota de secreción venenosa para ingerirla y morir.

Todos los presentes miraron con asombro y a la vez con rencor a la extraña pareja, pues su intervención fue causante en parte del deceso tan fuerte que azotó la selva. El guacamayo más inteligente de todos, dando la vida por la protección de su especie y familia.

—Me gustaría saber qué sucede aqu... —quiso pedir explicaciones Eduardo, pero al toparse con su hija y nietos llorando desconsolados y recargados en el cadáver de su yerno, además de una cacatúa y una rana venenosa muertos a un metro de distancia, todas sus preguntas tuvieron respuesta sin que nadie le explicara.

—Pe... perla, ven, debes de tranquilizarte —sugirió Eduardo tomando con sus alas la espalda de su hija.

—¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme si mi amado esposo ya no está conmigo papá? No lo apoyaste por ser diferente, y encima lo repudiaste, ¡él estaría con nosotros si no lo hubieras rechazado! —argumentó con lágrimas en los ojos y voz elevada Perla.

—Ven, no estás en condiciones de entender. ¡Debes de tranquilizarte, los niños te necesitan! —comentó Eduardo cabizbajo, pues su hija estaba molesta con él por su actitud en el pasado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no extrañarte? Después de salvar a nuestra especie, después de enseñarte que el amor puede hacer cosas increíbles, después de las aventuras que vivimos. Sé que no te volveré a ver, y no sé si resistiré tu partida, pues los momentos que compartimos no me dejarán libre ningún momento de mi vida. Pero no, no puedo darme por vencida. Necesito ser fuerte, necesito superar esto, pues tenemos un bello hijo en camino. Debo de mantener la cordura, pues Bia, Carla y Tiago necesitan apoyo para superarlo. Ten por seguro que siempre estaremos contigo y tú estarás en nuestros corazones. ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡¿Cómo vivir sin ti?! —Perla sólo deseaba que fuera un sueño, pero no lo era. Su vida sin Blu, apenas comenzaba...

* * *

 **The End.**


	2. Un Poco De Calma

**Un Poco De Calma**

* * *

 _– En los momentos más difíciles, descubres realmente a quién tienes a tu lado –_

* * *

La desgarradora tragedia que azotó al Amazonas en aquella tarde, era en verdad real.

—Perliux, pienso que deberías de ir a descansar un poco a mi nido —dijo Roberto acercándose a Perla y acariciando un poco con su ala derecha la espalda de ella—, has estado toda la tarde en estas condiciones —comentó intentando hacer entrar a su amiga de la infancia en razón.

—¡Es... que... intento no sentirme mal, pero no puedo! —respondió entre titubeo y sollozo Perla—. No puedo alejarme de él. ¿Cómo dejarlo ir? —dijo dramáticamente para ahogarse nuevamente en llanto y recargarse en el cuerpo inerte de Blu.

—Vamos Perliux. Hazlo por ellos —suplicó Roberto intentando sonar comprensivo, al tiempo en que señalaba a Bia, Carla y Tiago adormecidos a un metro del cuerpo de su padre, quienes emitían suspiros desesperados en instantes.

—Ahhhh, de acuerdo. Creo que... por ahora es lo mejor —suspiró Perla afligida, levantándose del suelo—. Gracias por tu apoyo Beto, te lo agradezco —dijo sonriente Perla a Roberto, quien notó que sus ojos se encontraban inflamados y bastante irritados por tanto llanto.

—No es nada. Y por favor —usó su ala derecha para acariciar la mejilla izquierda de ella— intenta sentirte mejor. Yo aquí me quedaré al tanto de la situación.

—Lo intentaré. ¡Te agradezco! —agradeció ella, notoriamente más tranquila.

En ese momento, ella se dirigió hacia sus tres hijos.

—Niños, despierten —dijo Perla moviendo a los tres pequeños con sus alas, con intenciones de despertarlos.

—¿Papá? —exclamó Tiago desconcertado al despertar bruscamente de su sueño.

—¡No... no hijo! Soy yo, tu mamá —dijo Perla con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos al escuchar a Tiago.

—Lo siento mamá. No quería hacerte sentir mal —comentó cabizbajo el Gunderson más joven al ver la reacción de su madre, acción que intentó remediar dando un abrazo a ella.

—No... no importa hijo. Ayúdame a despertar a tus hermanas y vayamos a descansar un poco a casa de tu tío Beto —propuso Perla a su hijo, quien asintió y despertó a sus dos hermanas moviéndolas con sus alas ligeramente.

Los cuatro volaron sin mucho ánimo hacia el nido de Roberto con intención de dormir un poco y tratar de descansar. Perla volaba más alto que sus tres hijos, viéndolos volar desganados y sin alegría, actitudes totalmente opuestas a las que en días atrás denotaban.

—¡Todos ayúdenme! —exclamó Roberto cuando la mayor parte de guacamayos azules comenzaban a marcharse, así que se detuvieron secamente.

—¿Qué sucede Roberto? —preguntó un guacamayo azul fuerte.

—No podemos dejar su cuerpo en el piso selvático así como así. Debemos de preparar una pequeña despedida chicos —expuso Roberto un tanto desganado, la muerte de su amigo también lo afectó en parte.

—¡Bien dicho Roberto! ¡Él dio la vida por nosotros! —gritó una guacamaya celeste.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo mínimo que podemos hacer en agradecimiento es un velorio! —dijo otra guacamaya muy enérgicamente.

—Entonces... ¡Hagámoslo! —dijo Roberto sonriendo, pero aún triste—. ¡Descuida amigo! ¡Todo estará bien por acá. Ya lo verás! —susurró sonriente al cuerpo de Blu, quien logró convertirse en su amigo, a pesar de su mutua rivalidad inicial.

Todos los guacamayos comenzaron a tomar acción. El lugar idóneo para llevar la ceremonia era una hermosa vista al cielo despejada frente a un lago, un sitio donde los naranjas rayos de sol acariciaban el follaje de los árboles cada atardecer.

Mientras tanto en el nido de Roberto, la incompleta familia azul se encontraba tratando de descansar. Perla dentro de una grande y fría habitación reposaba acostada, atormentada por sus pensamientos y con lágrimas fluyendo de vez en cuando.

Por su parte, Bia, Carla y Tiago se ubicaron en una habitación más pequeña. Ninguno de ellos emitía palabra, pero respiraciones entrecortadas y ligero sollozo se escuchaban en el interior.

—¡Perliux! ¡Perliux! —dijo Roberto moviendo con ambas alas el cuerpo de Perla—. ¡Despierta!

—¡¿Blu?! —desconcertada se exaltó al despertar.

—Soy Roberto —dijo él—. Ven conmigo, hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte —dijo viendo a Perla y sonriendo cálidamente.

—Ahhhh. No lo sé Roberto. No me siento con ánimos de nada —suspiró ella liberando un par de lágrimas.

—Ven por favor conmigo. Estoy seguro de que te hará sentir mejor —propuso Roberto manteniendo aún su linda sonrisa.

—Ahhh, de acuerdo. Vamos —dijo ella poniéndose de pie—. Voy a despertar a los niños —dijo.

—No... no Perliux. Pienso que es mejor dejarlos descansar, aún deben reponer energías —expuso Roberto.

—Ahhhh, de acuerdo. Salgamos —suspiró desganada y sin energía.

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada del nido y emprendieron vuelo. Roberto volaba alto y con la frente en alto, pero al voltear hacia abajo pudo percatarse de que Perla volaba cabizbaja.

—Ah Perla. Me duele verte así. Espero que esto te haga sentir mejor —pensó Roberto y se detuvo frente a ella aleteando sonriente—. ¡Oye Perliux! ¿Recuerdas las carreras de obstáculos que teniamos cuando éramos pequeños?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Perla sin ánimo suspendida en el aire.

—Me preguntaba si... ¡podríamos tener una! —propuso con voz triunfadora Roberto, después de posarse en una rama cercana, misma donde Perla se posó.

—¡El ave de mi vida está muerta y tú, ¿quieres que juguemos un tonto juego?! —gritó alterada Perla—. ¡Si esto es para lo que me fuiste a despertar, mejor me hubieras dejado descansar! —concluyó eufórica.

—Disculpa. Solamente buscaba la manera de subirte el ánimo —dijo cabizbajo.

Ella razonó inmediatamente al escuchar la disculpa de Roberto y se dio cuenta de que, si había alguien que debía de ofrecer disculpas, era ella.

—¡Beto! ¡Por favor, discúlpame! —suplicó tiernamente—. En este momento no... no puedo encontrar sentido a las cosas —y comenzó a llorar.

—¡Hey! ¡No llores! —dijo él abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga de la infancia—. El culpable soy yo, por pensar en una solución absurda cuando estás herida.

¡La... la culpable soy yo! ¡Yo siempre tengo la culpa! —sollozó tapando sus ojos con su ala izquierda, para evitar que Roberto viera sus lágrimas.

Ya no llores.Tú no eres culpable de nada. Eres un ave sensacional, justa, buena y bondadosa. Tú mereces felicidad y no sufrimiento —y él recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella, en un tierno abrazo protector.

—¡Gra... gracias Beto! —titubeó un poco reconfortada por esas sinceras palabras y ese emotivo abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien Perliux —aseguró al tiempo en que acariciaba las plumas de la cabeza de ella con delicadeza—. Te lo prometo.

Ella levantó su mirada y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, le sonrió.

—Continuemos con nuestro vuelo —dijo él al verla con más ánimo y ambos retomaron nuevamente su camino.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó un poco más tranquila Perla después de volar una larga distancia.

—En seguida lo verás —y ambos llegaron al gran lago, lugar en que el velorio se suscitaría.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
